Finding the One
by AdriBlack1
Summary: Dominique Weasley has had her heart shattered by those she thought would never dream of hurting her. Will she ever find the one she's meant to spend the rest of her life with or is she destined to be alone? *Coincides with The Legend Continues*
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay, so this is a different story I've been working on. I've been wanting to write it for a long time now, and I have finally decided to go ahead with it. I don't plan for this to be very long, just a couple of chapters, not nearly as long as my first story, **__**The Legend Continues *which I haven't necessarily finished, but I'm working on it, I promise!***__**. I wanted to give some insight and background on Dominique. I know in TLC I made it seem like I didn't care for her very much, but I do. She's one of my more preferred characters in the next generation. The chapters aren't going to be very long, at least I don't think so. TLC is written in third-person omniscient so there are things that are told that aren't necessarily known by other characters. Well, enjoy! –Adri**_

* * *

She sat alone on a low hill amongst the many trees that shaded the edge of the backyard of the Potter home. She sat quietly observing the way his wavy hair, slightly windswept, fell atop his head, a grin broadening on his face as he made his way toward her. She tried to hold back the beam as she watched him greet various family members. She giggled as he ran a hand sheepishly through his turquoise hair as her grandmother admonished his thin figure. Finally, she thought to herself, he was within her reach, well almost, a mere thirty feet away. He waved and she shook with excitement as she stood up and waved frantically, glad that he found her hidden in the trees.

He began to jog to her and she bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipating his hug; the feel of his arms around her as she inhaled his clean scent. Her smile faltered as he passed her, muttering a quick, 'Hey, Dominique.'

She turned and watched as he walked further into the surrounding forest and embraced her sister, Victoire, in a tight hug and pressed a not-so-chaste kiss on her lips. They stayed that way for several agonizing minutes until they noticed Dom there, her mouth agape and eyes rounded in shock. Victoire gasped, Teddy looked uncomfortable.

Victoire placed a well-manicured finger to her lips, 'Shh, pleeze, Dom. Don't say anyzing to Máman or Dad.' Dom rolled her eyes at Vic's exaggerated accent that she always spoke in when she came back from a summer in France. 'I'm leaving for my last year at Hogwarts day after tomorrow and I had to say goodbye. You understand, right?'

Dom nodded silently, her eyes shifting between the pair. Victoire smiled brightly and hugged her in appreciation. Dom stood shocked; Victoire didn't do that much, hug her, everyone else maybe but not her. Teddy ruffled her red hair as he passed, his arm wrapped around Vic's shoulders in a friendly manner, at least, that's what it would look like to the others.

'Thanks, Dom. You're a great friend.'

At thirteen, Dominique Weasley felt her heart shatter to pieces as she watched the man she'd fallen in love with so many years ago, walk away with her sister; her tall, blonde, perfect sister.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is short but it is simply the prologue. I know in TLC, I said Victoire was celebrating her three year anniversary with Teddy in the second chapter; that's true, but the family didn't know about the two of them. What do you guys think? I'm planning on putting a song at the beginning of each chapter; the song will either relate to the chapter, inspired me in some way for a particular scene, or just something that I was listening to as I was writing it. Please, leave some feedback in a review or PM. -Adri**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter, guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haven't Met You Yet

By: Michael Buble

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
_I came up with a million excuses_  
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet_

_Hmm...hmm.._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

* * *

She watched the waves crash against the sand, the tide creeping ever closer to her. She pulled the sleeves of her Weasley jumper further down her arms and laid back in the sand, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso; her fiery red hair fanning out on the small stretch of beach she occupied. The tears pricked her eyes burningly as she remembered him sitting at the dinner table yesterday, his arm stationed on the back of her sister's chair. His grey eyes, the same eyes that was passed on to any and every Black descendant, twinkled as they told her parents of their relationship.

Her parents' happiness and approval angered her to no end, the memory of it had her running out of the sitting room where they all sat together, claiming she needed fresh air. Teddy had come for dinner again and their sweet displays of affection had Dom's stomach roiling in disgust. She marched out onto the beach in nothing but a pair of denim short shorts and a jumper that covered her tank top in the middle of winter. She closed her eyes as her mind began to wander.

* * *

'_Did you see them, Dom?' James said excitedly as he followed her onto the train and dropped his belongings into the same compartment as her, the family compartment. She ignored him and sat beside the window and leant her cheek against the cool glass._

'_Your dad is going to have a fit once he finds out,' James said gleefully._

_Soon, James walked away, most likely to say good bye to his parents and tease Albus some more. Dominique opened her eyes and peered out at the crowded platform. A flash of blue caught her eye and her gaze zeroed in on the pair. She felt her heart clench as she watched Teddy kiss her sister with a passion she'd never seen. She shut her eyes tightly and rubbed them with her knuckles as if trying to rid them of the sight. _

_The whistle blew and her family filed into the compartment and much to her chagrin, squashed between Louis and none other than Victoire. She tried her best to ignore her sister, but when they had called a family meeting and Victoire explained to Al and Rose, in that annoying French accent, about something, it was all she could do not to make sarcastic remarks to the blonde. Of course, she nearly bit off James' head for some insensitive thing he said and felt horrible afterward._

_She literally bit her tongue when Victoire's friend, Jacqueline, came in and the two started whispering about Teddy._

* * *

'Hey, are you alright?' an anxious voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes and saw a figure clad in jeans and a heavy-looking sweater approach her. He pulled down his hood and she looked up into his bright green eyes, his brown hair flopping over his forehead.

'God, you must be freezing!' he exclaimed as she stood up, her head barely reaching his chest. He quickly unzipped his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders.

'No, really, it's quite alright,' Dom tried to protest through her chattering teeth. Realizing how cold she was, she quickly zipped up the jacket and smiled at him gratefully.

She looked him over as he adjusted his shirt. He wasn't much taller than her five feet, maybe five inches taller than her. He had longish, light brown hair that fell in his eyes. He fiddled with the cuffs of his long-sleeve blue shirt, tucking in the frayed ends.

'Who are you?' Dom blurted, clapping a hand over her mouth at her rudeness.

He smiled, revealing a set of white teeth with a slight, barely noticeable overbite. 'Jack Patterson, nice to meet you.' He held out his left hand which she shook hesitatingly.

'Dominique Weasley,' she replied, her voice steady.

'Sounds French,' he commented, flipping his brown hair out of his face. 'Weird last name though.'

'Yea, it is. My mum's from southern France. Everyone calls me Dom though. I hate being called Dominique.'

'I like that name, it sounds so elegant,' he remarked. 'You guys live in that house on the cliff, right?'

Dom blinked, 'How'd you know?'

'I was wandering around and saw "Weasley" painted on the white fence,' he explained. 'Then I came down to the beach and saw you lying on the ground. Which, by the way, is crazy considering what you're wearing. It's January for Christ's sake!'

Dominique blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. He didn't know her last name which meant either he'd never been to England- although, her family was known all over Wizarding Europe and North America- or he was a Muggle.

'You're not from around here are you?' she asked. 'I've never seen you before and I've lived here my entire life.'

He grinned and she felt her stomach flutter, a feeling she only ever had gotten when she saw Teddy.

'I'm from California,' he answered.

'You're American?' Dom said in surprise. Maybe they didn't talk about the English war against Voldemort in California. Were there any Wizarding schools there?

'Yup,' he said simply, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. She sat next to him and said, 'What are you doing here? England's a ways away.'

'My dad's company transferred him to their branch in Bristol but my stepmom fell in love with a house here in Tinworth so he bought it. He's gotta make a two hour commute for work everyday but he loves Paige and wanted her to have whatever she wants.'

'Which house?' Dom asked interestedly although she had an idea which house it was.

'It's off a small road at the edge of town by that twenty-four hour diner. It's a two-story w-'

'White brick with blue shutters and big bay windows,' Dom finished smiling.

Jack looked surprised, 'Yea, how did you know that?'

'My sister and I love that house, ever since we were kids. I always said I would buy it someday,' she answered wistfully. 'So do you go to school around here?' she asked, hoping he'd been transferred to Hogwarts.

'My dad enrolled me into the high school on First Street. I'm a freshman.'

Dom felt her heart sink and her hopes vanish; he was a Muggle. She said weakly, 'Freshman?'

'Oh, right,' he slapped a hand to his forehead. 'You English call it secondary school. Do you go there? How old are you? I'm fifteen, sixteen in February. So, I believe that makes me year 11 or something. I'm not exactly sure.'

'I just turned fourteen yesterday,' she grimaced, both ignoring the previous question and remembering how her parents had forgotten.

'Well, happy birthday!' Jack exclaimed hugging her before pulling away and clearing his throat. 'Sorry.'

'Are all Americans so exuberant?' Dom teased before blushing. 'Thanks by the way. My family didn't remember except my little brother.'

Jack threw an arm over her shoulder and squeezed gently, 'Well, now you've got me, a new American friend to always tell you happy birthday.'

Dom smiled up at him and made to respond when a sharp voice called out, sounding rather close.

'Dominique Fleur Weasley!'

She winced as she turned to see Victoire standing with her hands on her hips, Teddy stood beside her looking apologetic.

'_Es-tu fou? Il fait froid ici!(__**Are you insane? **__**It's freezing out here**_**!) **You better get inside this instant!' Vic demanded.

Vic narrowed her eyes when Jack leant over and whispered, 'Does that guy have blue _hair_?'

Dom threw Teddy an icy glare to which he took a step back and said loudly, 'No, he doesn't really. We had a bet but he's stupid so he lost and had to paint it blue.'

'Oh,' Jack nodded.

'Dominique,' Victoire enunciated slowly. 'Did you not hear me? Get inside! _Je __vais__ le dire á Máman!__**(I'm going to tell mother!)'**_

'_Très bien! Je vais!__**(Alright! **__**I'm**__**going**__**!)' **_Dom said loudly.

Jack stood up hurriedly and held out a hand to help her up. She thanked him and began walking away. She paused when she felt his hand grasp hers.

'Wanna chill here again tomorrow?'

'I'm sorry, I can't,' Dom said regretfully as his smile fell. 'I go back to my boarding school tomorrow and won't be back until June.'

'Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later then,' he smiled, tapping her under her chin with the crook of his forefinger.

'Dominique!' Victoire yelled from her stance further up the beach. Dom started jogging over to her, shouting over her shoulder, 'See you this summer, Jack!'

It wasn't until she had slammed her bedroom door shut and looked at the full length mirror on it that she realized she was still wearing Jack's dark grey hoodie. She fingered the brand logo, "Vans", in the front before throwing herself on her bed, kicking off her shoes and snuggling into her pillow.

As she fell asleep inhaling the masculine scent of cologne, she thought maybe, just maybe, her heart would heal.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so what do you guys think? Is this ok or should I scrap the story? Also, I am super excited! I've been listening to an Australian band called 5 Seconds of Summer (or 5SOS, read as 5sauce) for the past 3 years since they started on Youtube in 2011. Anyway, their album is FINALLY coming out in America on the 22**__**nd**__** so I've been very hyper lately and ended up writing two chapters for this little story. Enjoy, loves! -Adri**_

_**P.s. If any of you are fans of 5sos as well, message me and we can fangirl together! I don't know many people who listen to them where I'm from but now they're getting really famous so more and more fans are coming.**_


End file.
